


Songs 4 You

by zoelle37



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Minayeon, wrote this at 3am while listening to random songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoelle37/pseuds/zoelle37
Summary: Mina just wants to score a date with her long time crush, Nayeon. And so she did.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	1. We Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 3am while listening to my shuffled playlist so i'm sorry for the typos and grammatical errors. not really sorry because i have no respect for the English language. <3

Today is Saturday, Mina doesn't have Saturday classes but here she is right now, walking along the campus with her guitar strapped on her back. She's determined, she feels that Nayeon would for sure go out with her after what she's about to do. 

"And you're a hundred percent sure this will work?", Jihyo raised her eyebrow while walking beside her friends. 

Mina nodded, "I'm positive this will work! She'll fall head over heels for sure." 

Momo shook her head, "Mina, you said that last week but she still rejected you." 

"That's true. But I can't blame Nayeon for rejecting you last week though. That was embarrassing.", Jeongyeon added. 

Mina rolled her eyes, "It was an accident! I didn't mean to fuck up!" 

–––

_It was lunchtime and Mina's determined to ask Nayeon out. Some might say they were in different leagues. Nayeon is the cheerleader captain, super popular, and the Queen Bee while Mina, well, she's in a band. Honestly, everyone was surprised the first time Mina asked Nayeon out. It was unexpected._

_Mina was holding her tray while tailing Nayeon, asking her out on a date. She didn't notice that she was about to bump in front of her chemistry professor._

_"Mi–", Nayeon wasn't able to tell Mina that she's about to collide with the professor because it happened quickly._

_Everyone inside the cafeteria has their eyes on Mina and their chemistry professor who's filled with tomato sauce thanks to Mina's tomato pasta. Mina widened her eyes when she realized what happened, "I'm so sorry Mr. Park."_

_Mr. Park sighed, "Office. Now."_

_Mina nodded but before heading to the office, she faced Nayeon and scratched her nape, "So... After class?"_

_Nayeon shook her head, "Go to the office... and you might want to change clothes too."_

_Mina looked at her clothes, she didn't realize that she looked messy as well. She pouted before heading out. She failed to see Nayeon smiling at her._

–––

Mina and her friends are walking towards Building 2's entrance because it's where Nayeon's class will be. Mina knows because Jihyo is Nayeon's classmate. 

"Okay but how many times have you asked Nayeon out?", Momo asked. 

Mina shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe once or twice each month since November?" 

"It's January now so you've asked her out about six times?", Jeongyeon asked. 

"Maybe? I don't really know.", Mina answered

"You know you still haven't told us why you want to date Nayeon.", Jihyo said. 

Mina grinned, "I'll tell you when she agrees to have a date with me." 

"You've been classmates once and then you suddenly want to date her.", Momo said

Mina shrugged, "It is what it is."

They reach the entrance of Building 2 and Mina hopes Nayeon hasn't entered yet. "I'll wait for her here. You guys can proceed to your classrooms." 

Jeongyeon looked at her watch, "We still have 15 minutes before class starts." 

"I still can't believe that Mina doesn't have Saturday classes but she's here just to ask her crush out", Momo said 

Mina rolled her eyes, "There are not many students who attend Saturday classes so there won't be many witnesses if I ever end up embarrassing myself again." 

Jihyo laughed, "I'll head to my classroom, I'll check if Nayeon's already there." 

Mina smiled, "Thanks, Hyo." 

After a few minutes of Jeongyeon and Momo teasing Mina, Mina saw the girl she's waiting for. "Mo, you got the flowers, right?" 

Momo nodded, "Yeah. Can't you see I'm holding them?" 

Mina took a deep breath and held her guitar. This is it, she told herself. She waited for Nayeon (and her friends) to reach the entrance. Mina smiled, "Good morning." 

Nayeon greeted Mina back but she continued walking along with her friends. Mina followed while she started strumming her guitar. Nayeon was a little surprised by what Mina's doing but she just let her. 

_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply take me away_

Nayeon knows that Mina is one of the guitarists of their band and not the vocalist so hearing Mina sing for her took her by surprise. She once heard Mina sing, but hearing Mina sing for her in front of other people, it's different. It's making her feel things?

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_Makes me shiver but in a good way_

_All the times I have sat and stared_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

They were now walking up the stairs but Mina continues what she is doing. Fortunately, Nayeon's classroom is just on the second floor so Mina won't have a hard time walking up the stairs while strumming the guitar and singing. 

_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes, and she plays with me_

_Sittin' there, slacked-jaw and nothing to say_

Mina looked at Momo, eyeing the flower. Momo nodded and took one of the flowers out. 

_'Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

They're now in front of Nayeon's room and Mina didn't really notice the people staring at them, she continued what she was doing and sang the last lines. 

_'Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_

Mina took the flower from Momo. She grinned and turned to Nayeon, "For you." 

"Thank you.", Nayeon said as she hurriedly entered the classroom. God, she hopes she wasn't blushing because Mina might have made her heart skip a beat. 

"Not going to lie, I was surprised.", Jeongyeon said 

Momo nodded, "Me too. I thought you said you hated singing?" 

Mina shrugged, "She said I had a cute voice so..." 

"By the way, I'm pretty sure I saw Nayeon blushing.", Jihyo said 

"Don't give me false hope." Mina said which earned laughter from her friends. 

Momo shook her head, "We'll head to our classroom now." 

"Wait. Can I have the flowers?", Mina asked 

Momo nodded, "Here. It's yours anyway." 

Mina sat in front of Nayeon's room. She has everything planned. She'll wait for Nayeon to leave the room and then she'll follow her to her next class while she continues the song. The only thing she has to deal with is the waiting part. Each class is 1.5 hours so she's got to wait that long. 

Mina has her eyes closed while listening to music through her earpods so she wasn't able to see that the students from the classroom are already leaving. 

Jihyo lightly kicked Mina's knee which made the latter glare. "Nayeon's still inside. Our next class is on the third floor." 

Mina groaned while standing up, "Ugh, I hate going up the stairs." Mina handed Jihyo the flowers, "Hold this for me." 

Jihyo rolled her eyes but still took the flowers that Mina handed. "God, Myoui, you're whipped." 

Mina held her guitar while waiting for Nayeon to leave the classroom. And as soon as Nayeon walked past them, Mina didn't forget to smile and greet her. And with that, she started strumming her guitar. 

_It's a masterful melody_

_When she calls out my name to me_

Mina walked beside Nayeon while singing. Not minding all the people looking at them. God, she hopes Nayeon's fine with what she's doing. 

_As the world spins around her_

_She laughs, rolls her eyes_

_And I feel like I'm fallin' but it's no surprise_

_'Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

They just finished walking up the stairs so Mina started walking backward while facing Nayeon. 

_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'd rather be here than on land_

Mina noticed that Nayeon's avoiding eye contact which kind of made her sad but she continued singing. 

_Yes, she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_

Mina smiled before giving Nayeon another flower. Mina heard Nayeon's friends were teasing her while they were entering their classroom. Mina sat down in front of the classroom, plugging in her earpods again. 

Jihyo raised her eyebrow, "You're staying here again?" 

Mina shrugged, "The song's not over yet. But don't worry, once the song is finished, I'll ask her out, and if she says no, I'll head home." 

Jihyo shook her head she knows how dumb Mina can be but she just lets her do what she wants. 

Mina rested her head on the wall while she closed her eyes. She was about to smack the person who flicked her forehead but it turns out it was Nayeon. 

Mina raised her eyebrow, "What the— Oh, hey." 

"Hey.", Nayeon said while sitting beside Mina. 

"Shouldn't you be in class?" 

Nayeon shrugged, "Shouldn't you be at your house?" 

"Touché. But why are you here?" 

"I wanted to hear you sing. Can you sing for me?", Nayeon said while avoiding Mina's eyes. 

Mina was flustered, she didn't expect Nayeon to sit beside her and ask her to sing. "Oh. Uh. Yeah, I— Uh, yeah, I can continue the song I was singing." 

Nayeon smiled seeing how flustered Mina is, "Okay" 

Mina took her guitar and started strumming. She decided to change some of the words to make it more obvious that she's singing this for Nayeon.

_It's your hair and your eyes today_

_That just simply take me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_Makes me shiver but in a good way_

_All the times I have sat and stared_

_As you thoughtfully thumb through your hair_

_As you purse your lips, bats your eyes, and you play with me_

_Sittin' there, slacked-jaw and nothing to say_

Mina looked at Nayeon's eyes while Nayeon averted her gaze and looked at the guitar instead. 

_'Cause I like you with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'd rather be here than on land_

_Yes, you're all that I see and you're all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_

Mina quickly took the rest of the flowers and handed them to Nayeon, "Will you go on a date with me?" 

Nayeon smiled, "Are you going to wait for my answer this time?" 

"What?", Mina asked. She didn't understand what Nayeon meant by that. 

"You know you've been asking me out for I don't know how many times now but you never waited for my answer." 

Mina is still confused, "What do you mean?" 

"The first time you asked me, you tripped on the ground which caused a hole in your pants and a bleeding scratch on your knee which resulted in your friends taking you to the clinic. You didn't wait for my answer.", Nayeon explained. 

"But I asked and waited for your answer last week at the cafeteria?" 

Nayeon rolled her eyes, "You asked me out after class and I'm pretty sure you got detention that day so I refused. Didn't want you to go skipping out on your detention." 

Mina nodded, it's true, she did get detention that day and the day after that. "Okay. So what's your answer now?" 

Nayeon stood up, "I'll think about it. I should get back to class." Nayeon giggled seeing Mina pout. 

Mina looked at her watch and saw that there’s still 30 minutes left before Nayeon's class ends so she decided to play an online game. 

Mina was too focused on gaming that she didn't hear someone calling her. Someone poked her cheek but her attention is still on the game she's playing, "Wait, I'm playing." 

"I was going to say yes but it looks like you're too busy playi–" 

Mina locked her phone and looked at Nayeon, "I heard a yes. You can't take it back, I heard a yes." 

Nayeon playfully rolled her eyes, "My next class starts in 1.5 hours so I'm free for a little bit. My friends are ditching me, so..." 

Mina smirked, "Are you asking me to accompany you?" 

"I'm leaving.", Nayeon said as she was about to walk away but Mina stopped her. 

"I'm hungry. Let's go grab lunch?" 

Nayeon looked at Mina before putting her hand on her chin, "Well, since you asked me and I'm free, why not?" 

"Okay, let's go.", Mina said as she grabbed Nayeon's hand. 

Nayeon raised her eyebrow, "Who said you can hold my hand?" 

Mina grinned, "I'm not hearing you complain though?" 

"You're annoying, I want to take back my answer." 

Mina shrugged, "You're still stuck with me for 1.5 hours today." 

"God, why are you so cocky? Where's the Mina who embarrasses herself whenever she tries to ask me out? I want that one instead." 

"Oh, you want me?", Mina teasingly asked. 

"No"

"You're still holding my hand though?", Mina said while raising their hands. 

Nayeon glared at Mina, "Shut up." 

"Make me.", Mina said before sticking her tongue out to annoy Nayeon more. 

Nayeon let go of Mina's hand to hold the latter's cheeks. She slowly started leaning in which made Mina freeze. "Looks like I made you shut up." 

Mina pouted, "He–Hey! That's not fair." 

"Why? You thought I was going to kiss you? Not so fast, Myoui. You haven't even taken me out on a date yet.", Nayeon teasingly said 

Mina rolled her eyes, "I guess this’ll do for now." She grabbed Nayeon's hand once again.

–––

It's Saturday once again and it's been a week since Mina asked Nayeon out on a date. They both agreed that they'll have the date today and Mina honestly still can't believe it. She actually never thought that Nayeon would say yes so she still doesn't know where to take Nayeon. A week has already passed but Mina still hasn’t planned anything. Unplanned dates are better, she said.

So here she is now, at their school again on a Saturday. Sitting in front of Nayeon's classroom like what she did a week ago. Mina doesn't mind doing this because, at the end of the day, she'd be driving Nayeon home. Mina started picking up and driving Nayeon home since the day Nayeon agreed on having a date with her. Except on days where Nayeon has cheer practice and Mina has band practice, which is, by the way, Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Mina took her phone out and searched for places to go on first dates. _Picnic? I should've prepared something,_ Mina thought. Mina scrolled through her phone and she mostly saw the word picnic, but she can't prepare it in an hour, right? So she continued looking for what to do on a first date. 

"First date ideas?"

Mina locked her phone when she heard the voice, "You saw nothing."

Nayeon laughed, "Awww, you were searching for date ideas. That's cute."

Mina rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Your class is finished?"

Nayeon nodded, "Yeah. By the way, we can just do whatever you like. For the date, I mean."

"Okay.", Mina said while grabbing Nayeon's hand. Honestly, she still doesn't know where to take Nayeon. She does remember Nayeon being extremely competitive so maybe the arcade wouldn't be a bad idea, right? It's still early for dinner anyway.

–––

Mina parked her car in front of the arcade and she immediately looked at Nayeon, hoping that the latter doesn't mind spending some time playing games.

"Arcade, huh? Just so you know, I'm pretty competitive.", Nayeon said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Mina smiled, "Great then that makes the two of us."

They were welcomed by kids running around the arcade. Mina facepalmed, "Shit. I forgot it's Saturday."

Nayeon held Mina's hand, "It's okay. We can still play a couple of games." 

They walked towards the racing machine. "Why don't we make a bet?", Nayeon asked.

Mina raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure you want to make a bet with me?"

Nayeon nodded, "Loser has to be the driver starting on Monday."

"Sure. So, if you lose, you'll pick me up at my house starting on Monday?"

"Yes, but I don't know where you live though so you have to tell me where.", Nayeon said as she swiped the card to start the game.

Mina smiled, she actually likes driving Nayeon to school so maybe she'll lose intentionally. But, she would also like Nayeon to pick her up at her house. Well, whether Mina wins or loses the game, she won't mind because she will still be with Nayeon.

They're on their last lap and Mina's leading. Mina hears Nayeon whining and she finds it cute. Mina realized that she actually wants to drive Nayeon instead of Nayeon driving her because she gets to make sure that Nayeon gets home safe. So she intentionally bumps her car and goes off the track to let Nayeon pass her.

"Shouldn't the winner be the driver? Because the winner is the better driver, right?", Mina jokingly asked.

"True, but we made a bet.", Nayeon said before sticking her tongue out.

Mina smiled while shaking her head, Nayeon doesn't have to know that she intentionally wanted to lose. Nayeon pointed at the shooting game. "Let's do that next."

Mina nodded and they walked towards the machine. Maybe she doesn't have to let Nayeon win this time. 

"Hey! Don't kill my zombies! You're stealing my scores,", Nayeon said

Mina laughed, "They're killing you and your health is already low. I was actually expecting a thank you."

Nayeon pouted, "Stay on your side of the screen."

Mina smiled, "Okay, okay."

After a few seconds, Nayeon's health bar dropped to zero while Mina's health bar was still more than half.

"Woah, you're about to beat the high score!"

Mina smirked, "Who do you think scored that?"

Nayeon widened her eyes, "That's your score??? You're about to beat it!"

After a few more seconds, Mina was able to beat the high score, which was hers, and she was able to set a new record. She let her character die because she's the highest score anyway.

"Let's try that.", Nayeon said as she pointed at the dance machine.

Mina shook her head, "No way. I don't dance."

Nayeon pouted, "Come on, I'll teach you! It'll be fun." Nayeon started dragging Mina towards the dance machine.

Nayeon started picking a song and people suddenly started gathering to watch them.

"Nayeon, this is embarrassing, I really can't dance."

"Mina, you've done more embarrassing things at school. And don't worry, I'm with you.", Nayeon said as she reassured Mina. "You just need to copy what's shown on the screen like this."

Mina stared at Nayeon while the latter started copying what's shown on the screen. Seeing Nayeon have fun puts a smile on Mina's face and maybe, maybe embarrassing herself once more is worth it.

"You're doing good!", Nayeon said when she saw that Mina's trying to dance too. Nayeon's not even lying, Mina is actually doing great. 

The people clapped their hands after the song ended. It wasn't a surprise that Nayeon scored higher than Mina, she's the dancer after all. Mina covered her face, "I'm never doing that again."

"But you actually did great!", Nayeon said as she removed the hand that Mina used to cover her face. She held Mina's hand, "Hey, it's getting more crowded here, should we go somewhere else?"

Mina nodded, God, she really wants to leave the place right now, "Sure. Is there a place you want to go?"

"There's a karaoke place nearby, we should go there.", Nayeon said as they started walking towards the exit.

"No.", Mina muttered.

"What?", Nayeon asked

Mina scratched her nape, "Uh, we can go somewhere else. I know a better place."

Nayeon smiled, "Okay."

Thank God Nayeon agreed because there's no way Mina's going to the karaoke place. It's where Mina and her ex often visit and there's no way she'd go back there. Nayeon doesn't need to know that.

"Where do you want to eat, by the way? We can stop by and get take-outs somewhere or we can go to a drive-thru before we go… somewhere?", Mina asked. She hopes Nayeon doesn't mind her unpreparedness even if she did try to ask Nayeon out on a date a few times.

"I'm fine with anything really. I'll have what you'll have."

Mina nodded and she started driving towards a fast-food chain. She ordered a bucket of chicken, fries, and drinks. "Are you sure you're fine with this?"

Nayeon nodded, "Yes, I'm not a picky eater. By the way, where are we going?"

Mina grinned, "You'll see."

The sun is setting and it's starting to get dark. Mina drove them to a park, where you can get a clear view of the city. The place is secluded for it is a little far from the main city. 

"There's a bench there.", Mina said as she pointed to the side. "Can you bring the food there? I'll go get my guitar."

Nayeon nodded and started walking towards the bench while bringing their food. The bench is facing towards the city and the sunset is clearly seen.

Mina grabbed her guitar and started strumming while walking towards Nayeon.

_I'll hold the door_

_Please come in_

_And just sit here for a while_

_This is my way of telling you_

_I need you in my life_

_It's so cold_

_Without your touch_

_I've been dreaming way too much_

_Can we just turn this into reality?_

_'Cause I've been thinking 'bout you lately_

_Maybe, you could save me from this_

_Crazy world we live in_

_And I know we could happen_

_'Cause you know that I've been feeling you_

Mina sat beside Nayeon and looked into her eyes. Nayeon wants to look away but for some reason, she can't, so she looks back at Mina. Nayeon is starting to feel her cheeks burning and God she hopes Mina isn't noticing her blushing cheeks.

_Storms, they will come_

_But I know that the sun will shine again_

_He's my friend_

_And he says that we belong together_

_And I'll sing a song to break the ice_

_Just a smile from you would suffice_

_It's not me being nice_

_But this is real tonight_

_'Cause I've been thinking 'bout you lately_

_Maybe, you could save me from this_

_Crazy world we live in_

_And I know we could happen_

_'Cause you know that I've been feeling you_

_I know you want me_

Mina winked at Nayeon which made the latter playfully roll her eyes. 

_There's no other_

_There's no other love_

_That I'd rather have, you know_

_There ain't no one_

_There ain't no one else_

_I want you for myself_

This is only the second time that Nayeon heard Mina sing but she's sure hearing Mina sing is one of her favorite things in this world. Mina's voice is soft and calming, it makes her heart skip a beat. Not to mention Mina's loving gaze whenever she sings.

_I've been thinking 'bout you lately_

_Maybe, you could save me from this_

_Crazy world we live in_

_And I know we could happen_

_'Cause you know that I've been feeling you_

_I know you want me too_

_I know you want me too_

_Ohh-ooh-oh-oh_

_Pa-pa-ra, pa-pa-ra_

"I really like your voice. I could listen to you sing all day every day and I'd never get tired of it.", Nayeon said after Mina finished singing.

Mina smiled, "I really like you. And I'd sing for you every day if you want me to. Just tell me what song you like and I'll try to play it."

"Can you play Fallin For You by Colbie Caillat?", Nayeon asked.

"Yes, but it's your turn to sing."

Nayeon nodded, "I'll sing."

Mina took her phone to search for the chords of the song. After seeing them, she started strumming the guitar. She signaled Nayeon to start singing and so Nayeon did.

_I don't know_

_But I think I may be fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I know you better_

This is the first time Mina heard Nayeon sing and she doesn't understand why Nayeon said she'd listen to her voice all day when her voice sounds so much better. Even though Nayeon has an amazing voice, Mina sees that Nayeon's a little bit embarrassed while singing. Mina's not quite sure if Nayeon's embarrassed to hear her sing or if it's because of the lyrics of the song.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

Nayeon knows it's a little too fast, they've only started talking a week ago but she can't deny what she's feeling whenever she's with Mina. Sure, it's only been a week since they started talking but Nayeon has been interested in Mina since the first time she heard her sing. Nayeon's not ready to let Mina know that the first time Mina asked her on a date, she already has an answer. It's always been a yes.

_I am trying not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh, I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_The emotions keep spilling out_

Mina tries her best to focus on playing the guitar but she can't help but get distracted by Nayeon's beautiful voice. Nayeon's gaze on her isn't also helping. Mina's not going to deny the fact that Nayeon is making her heart pound.

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh_

_Oh no no_

_Oh_

_Oh, I'm fallin' for ya_

"You have an amazing voice.", Mina said as she looked at Nayeon's eyes. "You should sing more often."

Nayeon smiled, "I'd rather hear you sing though."

"Well, I'll sing for you only if you'll sing too.", Mina said as she put her guitar down. "I think we should start eating now."

The two of them started eating while talking about nothing and everything. After eating, they stayed where they were and they sang more songs. They took turns in singing while admiring each other. It's funny how hearing someone sing makes your heart flutter and gives you butterflies in your stomach. It's insane how they have gotten closer in just a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Out of My League - Stephen Speaks  
> We Could Happen - AJ Rafael  
> Fallin' For You - Colbie Caillat


	2. Say You Like Me

Two months. Mina and Nayeon have been going out for two months. To Mina's friends' surprise, Mina hasn't asked Nayeon to be her girlfriend yet. Not only that, Mina still hasn't told her friends why she wanted to date Nayeon.

Today is one of those days where Jeongyeon, Momo, and Jihyo are bothering Mina, asking her questions about Nayeon.

“Come on. It's been two months but you still haven't told us!”, Momo exclaimed

“Fine.”, Mina said as she rolled her eyes.

–––

_Math class. It’s the class that Mina shared with Nayeon when they were sophomores. It was a year ago. Truth be told, Mina hates that damn subject. Why the fuck are they asked to find the x? How will she use this stuff in real life? Is this really useful? Finding the x? She doesn’t understand shit. Not just that. This is her only class where she’s not classmates with her friends._

_Mina’s just trying to answer a goddamn math question, not really caring if she gets it right or wrong when her seatmate spoke. “You got it wrong.”_

_Mina was about to tell her seatmate to mind her own business but when she saw who it was, she was left speechless. Nayeon Im. The only cheerleader from their year. The most popular sophomore._

_“Here, let me help you.”, Nayeon said which made Mina snap out of her own thoughts._

_Nayeon helped her in answering the math question and Mina thought Nayeon could teach better than their teacher._

_Nayeon laughed, “I don’t think I fit being a teacher though.”_

_Mina widened her eyes, did she just say her thoughts out loud? God, she’s embarrassing herself. “Oh, uh. Yeah. Um… Thanks for teaching me by the way.”, Mina said while scratching her nape which by the way was never itchy._

_Nayeon smiled, “No problem. Let me know if you need help next time.”_

_That smile. Mina will never forget Nayeon’s smile._

–––

“That’s it? She helped you with Math and it made you want to date her?”, Jihyo asked.

“I’m not done talking! Don’t interrupt me.”, Mina said.

Jeongyeon laughed, “Let her talk. I want to know the story.”

Mina rolled her eyes, she knows she’d get a lot of teasing but she doesn’t mind. She’s dating Nayeon now anyway.

–––

_Math class is Mina’s last class every Friday. Her friends end their class earlier than her which results in Mina going home alone. She doesn’t mind, really, she’s getting used to it._

_It was raining hard when Mina’s class ended. She opened her backpack to get an umbrella but she realized that she didn’t bring one. She’s standing at the school’s entrance, thinking about making a run because the rain doesn’t look like it will stop soon. She’s about to make a run when someone tapped her shoulder._

_“We can share my umbrella if you don’t have one.”_

_Mina didn’t expect anyone to share their umbrella with her, especially Nayeon. She nodded because she doesn’t have any other option. “I’ll hold the umbrella for you.”, Mina said as she held Nayeon’s umbrella._

_“I’m heading to the bus stop at the east side, how about you?”, Nayeon asked._

_Oh, no. Mina takes the bus on the west side. But she doesn’t want to burden Nayeon. “Oh, um. I’m heading to the convenience store near that bus stop.” God, she wishes that there’s still an umbrella at the convenience store._

_Nayeon nodded and they walked towards the convenience store. When they got to the convenience store, it started pouring harder._

_“I’ll go check if there’s an umbrella.”, Mina said while walking towards the aisle where umbrellas are sold. Unfortunately, there’s no umbrella left._

_“I don’t think an umbrella will help considering how hard the rain is now. Maybe we should stay here until the rain dies down.”_

_Nayeon has a point so they took a seat inside the convenience store. “Do you want anything to eat?”, Mina asked._

_“A cup of instant ramen is perfect for rainy days.”_

_Mina nodded, “I’ll get you one.”_

_Mina ordered two cups of instant ramen. She hopes this is enough to show Nayeon that she’s thankful for sharing the umbrella with her. If Nayeon didn’t walk Mina to the convenience store, she would be inside the bus heading home right now. But here they are, stuck at the convenience store._

_“Here. Take this as a thank you for sharing your umbrella with me.”, Mina said while handing Nayeon the cup of instant ramen._

_Nayeon smiled, “Thank you.”_

_They were silently eating their instant ramen when Nayeon heard Mina humming to the song playing on the radio. “Can I hear you sing?”_

_Mina was surprised by the sudden question, “Uh… I don’t sing. Sorry.”_

_“Oh. You have a cute voice though.” Nayeon actually heard Mina sing once but she won’t be mentioning that._

_“I do?”_

_Nayeon nodded, “You do.”_

–––

“That’s why you sang for her!”, Momo exclaimed. “Because she said you have a cute voice.”

Mina nodded, “Yeah, I told you that.”

“Okay, not gonna lie, if that happened to me, I’d date her too.”, Jeongyeon said.

Mina glared at Jeongyeon which made the latter laugh. “Relax, Mina. I’m not going to.”

“But hey I’m surprised that you still haven’t asked her to be your girlfriend yet.”, Jihyo said

Momo nodded, “I honestly thought you’d ask her to be your girlfriend after your first date.”

“Oh, shut up. I am planning on asking her tonight.”

Mina’s actually been planning on how to officially ask Nayeon to be her girlfriend for weeks now. She’s just waiting for the right time. But she realized that there is no ‘right time’. To Mina, every moment with Nayeon feels right. She just doesn’t have enough courage to ask. Saying ‘it’s not the right time’ is just an excuse not to do it.   
  


–––

“You’re quiet today.”, Nayeon said while looking at Mina who’s driving. “Are you okay?”

Mina nodded, “Yeah. Just a little worried, I guess?”

Nayeon raised her eyebrow, “Worried? About what?”

 _Asking you to be my girlfriend?_ , Mina thought but she's not going to say that. “Uh... Math?”

“Oh, right, you had an exam. I told you I can help you.”

Mina shrugged, “You were busy, I didn’t want to bother you.”

Nayeon rolled her eyes, “You know you’re never a bother.”

Mina grinned, “Whipped.”

Mina’s currently driving to the place where they had their first date. They go here often, especially on days where one of them needs to take a breather. The two went silent again and the song from the radio’s taking over. Mina decided to sing along.

_Promise not to make a promise I can't keep_

_I'll never do that to you so please, don't do it to me_

_I'd never promise just to break a promise, that ain't me_

_I'd never ever break a pinky promise_

_Pinky promise_ _  
_ Nayeon looked at Mina, she knows the latter sings whenever she doesn’t know what to say. She’s used to it. She smiled and sang along.

_Promise not to make a promise I can't keep_

_I'll never do that to you so please, don't do it to me_

_I'd never promise just to break a promise, that ain't me_

_I'd never ever break a pinky promise_

_Pinky promise_

It became their thing, randomly singing songs to one another when they’re alone. Nayeon loves it, hearing Mina sing. Mina’s voice is pure and sweet as if it’s from heaven. Maybe Mina is an angel, Nayeon thought. To Mina, Nayeon’s voice is like a drug, it’s addicting and she can’t get over it; she loves hearing Nayeon’s voice.

“We’re here.”, Mina said as she parked her car.

Nayeon smiled, “I really love it here. I still remember the first time you took me here.”

They both sat on the bench, the same one they used during their first date. It became their place. They spend their time by telling each other stories about everything. They would even tease each other and bicker from time to time. It’s relaxing, they love doing this. It makes their hearts feel at ease. 

“I’ll go get my guitar.”, Mina said as she stood up.

Mina hopes Nayeon doesn’t expect that she’ll finally ask her to be her girlfriend because they do this all the time, Mina getting her guitar so they can sing songs to one another. 

Mina started strumming the guitar while walking towards Nayeon, it reminds her of their first date together. She smiles while remembering it. Mina started singing which made Nayeon look at her.

_She's the girl that no one ever knows_

_And I say hi but she's too shy to say hello_

_She's just waiting for that one to take her hand and shake her up_

_I bet I could_

Mina sat beside Nayeon, singing while looking at the latter’s eyes. Mina sings for Nayeon all the time but Nayeon still feels butterflies in her stomach whenever she hears Mina sing. God, she’s so whipped.

_I wish my heart was always on her mind_

_'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time_

_Forget me not, forget me now_

_I've come too far to turn around, I'm here tonight_

_'Cause I'm never going down, I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up_

_If you like me then say you like me_

_I'm never going down, I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up_

_If you like me then say you like me_

Mina looks at Nayeon lovingly and Nayeon can’t help but blush. She feels like her heart will escape from her chest because it’s beating faster and louder.

_It's time to fall into my arms_

_'Cause I've been waiting for too long_

_You're an angel, grab your halo_

_And let's fly tonight_

_'Cause I'm never going down, I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up_

_If you like me then say you like me_

_'Cause I'm never going down, I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up_

_If you like me then say you like me_

_I'm never going down, I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up_

_If you like me then say you like me_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_Just say you like me_

Mina grinned at the sight of a blushing Nayeon. “You’re red as a tomato.”

Nayeon rolled her eyes, “Shut up. And you know that I like you.”

Mina laughed, “I know. But I want to ask you something…”

Nayeon looked at Mina, she didn't know why but she suddenly became nervous.

Mina took Nayeon’s hands. “Nayeon, will you be my girlfriend?”

Nayeon smiled, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Mina chucked, “Is that your way of saying yes?”

Nayeon held Mina’s cheeks, “This is my way of saying yes.”

Mina froze when Nayeon moved her face close to hers. She remembers the first time Nayeon did this. But now, it’s different. It’s different because Nayeon’s lips met hers. It’s different because they finally kissed. Mina can’t help but smile. “By the way, you never told me the reason why you agreed to date me.”

“That’s a story for another day.”, Nayeon said before closing the gap between their lips.

Mina feels like she’s on top of the world. She still can’t believe it. Her crush, Nayeon, agreed to date her but not only that, she’s now her girlfriend. If you told sophomore Mina that the popular cheerleader in her Math class will end up being her girlfriend, she’d probably tell you to fuck off and that it will never happen. But look at her now, sharing innocent kisses with the said popular cheerleader. And if you told Nayeon that she’d end up being the girlfriend of that guitarist in her Math class, she’d probably be embarrassed because she has a huge crush on her since freshman year but she’ll never admit that. 

_Right time._ Any time with the right person will feel like it’s the right time.

–––

It’s lunchtime and Mina’s spending it with her _girlfriend._ She still can’t believe that Nayeon’s her girlfriend. They were sitting together at the cafeteria, just the two of them. Until Nayeon’s friends came.

“Hey, Mina. Can we have lunch here too?”, Tzuyu asked.

Mina nodded, “Sure. Of course.”

Nayeon facepalmed when Mina agreed. Nayeon did her best to keep her friends away from Mina because she knows that her friends will end up embarrassing her. 

“How long have you two been together? Like officially?”, Chaeyoung asked.

“Just a week.”, Mina answered.

Sana smirked, “Did you know that Nayeon’s been crushing on you since freshman year?”

Mina widened her eyes, this is the first time she’s hearing this. She looked at Nayeon before looking back at Sana, “No. Nayeon never mentioned it.”

Dahyun clasped her hands, “Perfect. Because we’re here to tell you!”

Nayeon groaned, “Can’t you idiots shut up?”

Mina grinned, “Babe, I want to know the story.”

Nayeon rolled her eyes, “Now, you just want to tease me for knowing that I liked you first.”

–––

  
  


_Freshman year. It was during the welcome party when Nayeon first saw Mina. Mina and her band were up on stage, setting up their equipment. Mina did the mic test by singing a song that Nayeon didn’t know at that time._

_And even if the winding turns your roads_

_Even if your heart leaves you alone_

_Even if the breaking hits your bones_

_And even if the rain comes pouring down_

_Even when your scream loses its sound_

_Even if your wings don't leave the ground_

_And I'll be here, all for you_

_Nayeon didn’t even notice that she was staring at the girl singing. She didn’t notice it until her friends started teasing her. It was that day. She had a tiny crush on Mina that day._

_The day after that, Nayeon found out through Sana that Mina has a girlfriend. Nayeon didn’t mind, it was just a tiny crush after all._

_But the universe had other plans. They just had to take the same Math class together. Nayeon did her best to hide her tiny crush on Mina. But she can’t help it, she sometimes catches herself staring at the latter which earns a bunch of teasing from her friends._

_“I heard Mina and her girlfriend broke up.”, Sana said, making Nayeon look at her immediately._

_Chaeyoung laughed, “Nayeon, I’m pretty sure you almost broke your neck by looking at Sana so quick.”_

_Nayeon rolled her eyes, “How did you even know, Sana?”_

_“I heard from Rosé. Turns out Mina’s girlfriend, I mean ex-girlfriend, was actually after Momo.”, Sana answered._

_Nayeon raised her eyebrows, “Who’s Momo?”_

_Tzuyu shook her head, “If you paid attention to the whole band instead of just Mina, you’d know their names.”_

_“Momo’s the drummer.”, Dahyun added._

_Nayeon nodded. “Oh.”_

  
  


–––

“Wait. What song was that?”, Mina asked

“On My Love. It’s my favorite because it’s the first song I heard you sing.”, Nayeon answered. 

“Can you sing it for us?”, Sana asked, anticipating for Mina to sing.

Mina scratched her nape, “Well… Uh…”

Thank God Mina’s friends suddenly showed up. Maybe they will save her from not singing the song.

“Hey. What are you girls up to?”, Momo asked while sitting down beside them.

Sana smiled, “Oh, we were just asking Mina to sing the song On My Love.”

Jihyo widened her eyes, “Why?”

“It’s Nayeon’s favorite.”, Chaeyoung answered.

“Why? That’s weird because Mina wrote it for her ex.”, Jeongyeon said, which caused others to widen their eyes. “Oh. I guess you girls didn’t know?”

Mina facepalmed before she looked at Nayeon, “Uhh…”

“Oops. I just remembered we have to be somewhere.”, Sana said while dragging her friends along.

“Oh. We’ll go with you.”, Jeongyeon said, which made her friends leave with her.

“I honestly didn’t know it was your favorite song.”, Mina said while looking at Nayeon

Nayeon forced a smile, “It’s okay, I didn’t know you wrote it for you know.”

Mina sighed. She felt bad because her girlfriend’s favorite song is the song she wrote for her ex. “Hey. Can you go to the parking lot with me? I left something in my car.”

Nayeon nodded. God, Nayeon hoped she never mentioned that it was her favorite song because it made things a little awkward.

Mina opened the car door and told Nayeon to enter. Nayeon doesn’t know what’s going on but she follows. Mina then sat on the other side of the car after getting her guitar. “This isn’t finished yet but…” Mina started playing the guitar and she looked at Nayeon lovingly.

_I can't deny what I feel today_

_But you feel like home and baby that's okay_

_Can't deny what I feel when I'm with you_

_I can't deny that you're beautiful_

Mina playfully rolled her eyes when she said the word beautiful. She knows Nayeon will never stop mentioning that she called her beautiful. Nayeon, on the other hand, giggled when she saw Mina roll her eyes.

_'Cause you're all I need and baby that's for sure_

_Can't deny what I feel when I'm with you_

_I finally found someone I can share my soul_

_And I'm so lucky that it's you_

_'Cause you are my one love_

_You are my only_

_And everything I do_

_From now on is for you_

_You are my one chance_

_You are my last dance_

_And everything I do_

_From now on is for you_

“I’m not finished writing it yet but I hope you like it? I wrote it for you.”, Mina said, hoping Nayeon liked the unfinished song.

Nayeon smiled, “I love it. I love you.” Nayeon’s heart fluttered hearing Mina sing a song for her. The fluttering intensified when she found out that it’s a song Mina wrote. For her. So she leaned in and so did Mina. Their lips met halfway, Nayeon can feel her heart pounding as she kisses Mina. 

Nayeon broke the kiss which made Mina pout, “So, I have a new favorite song.”

Mina grinned, “It’s not finished yet but I’m glad it’s your new favorite.”

Mina and Nayeon were interrupted by someone who tapped on the car’s window. “Your windows aren’t tinted, Mina. We can see you two eating each other’s faces.”

Mina glared at her friend, Jeongyeon. “Fuck off.”, Mina said as she raised her middle finger.

Nayeon laughed, “By the way, one of my friends likes one of your friends.”

Mina raised her eyebrow, “Who?”

“Sana. Guess who she likes.”

“Oh God. Don’t tell me Sana likes that dumbass over there.”, Mina said as she pointed at Jeongyeon.

“Hey, Jeongyeon isn’t that bad.”

Mina cringed, “I beg to disagree. Also, Drummer girl is crushing on Dahyun.”

Nayeon widened her eyes, “Really? Well, good luck to Momo.”

“I actually don't think Momo will be able to confess. I think she forgets how to speak whenever she's near Dahyun.”

Nayeon chuckled, “Let’s go? Lunch time’s almost over.”

They walked hand in hand, and Mina still finds it amusing how people are still shocked while looking at them. Well, she can’t really blame them because Nayeon Im rejected everyone who asked her out. Except her. Now that she found out that Nayeon has a crush on her since freshman year, she can’t help but smile.

“You’re suddenly smiling.”, Nayeon said

“I think I just realized something.”

Nayeon raised her eyebrow, “What is it?”

Mina grinned, “Am I the reason why you rejected everyone who asked you out? I mean because you liked me since freshman year.”

Nayeon scoffed, “How annoying.” Nayeon let go of Mina’s hand before walking ahead.

Mina laughed at Nayeon’s response, “What? I’m just asking.”

Nayeon glared at her girlfriend, “This is why I didn’t want you to know. You’ll just tease me more because I liked you first.”

“I should hold a sign saying ‘Nayeon liked me first’. I have bragging rights now.”

Nayeon rolled her eyes, she knows her girlfriend is purposely doing it, “God, Mina, you’re so annoying.”

Most of the time, Nayeon is the one teasing Mina but looks like the tables have turned. Now that Mina knew Nayeon liked her first, she will never shut up about it. Who wouldn't brag about having the most popular person in your year crush on you since the first time they saw you? Mina for sure won’t miss every opportunity to tease her girlfriend.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Pinky Promise - Ant Clemons  
> Say You Like Me - We The Kings  
> On My Love - We The Kings  
> Jenny's Song - We The Kings


	3. Prom with You

Seniors and juniors are busy thinking about how to ask their crushes out to prom. Mina’s friends are no exception, especially the bassist, Jeongyeon, and the drummer, Momo. After Jeongyeon found out that Sana was crushing on her, she started having trouble talking to the girl. Truth be told that Jeongyeon finds Sana attractive so knowing that the girl likes her made her feel shy.

“I honestly have no unique idea on how to ask Sana out to prom.”, Jeongyeon confessed. “I thought about serenading her but Mina is already known for doing that.”

Mina shrugged, “You can still do it though.”

“I have a plan.”, Momo said, which made her friends look at her. “This is for me though. I’ll ask someone out to prom but I’ll be needing everyone’s help.”

“Okay. What’s the plan?”, Jihyo asked.

Momo grinned, “So, according to google, there are twelve Disney princesses and there’s three of you so I need nine more people to dress up as a Disney princess.”

“WHAT?”, her friends asked in unison. Are they hearing Momo right? Momo wants them to dress up as a Disney princess?

“Come on! I already have the costumes. I’ll call our other friends. I’m planning on asking Dahyun this Saturday.”, Momo explained. “If she says yes, I’ll treat everyone to lunch?”

“Lunch for a month.”, Jeongyeon said

Momo widened her eyes, “That’s too much! Lunch for a week?”

Jihyo nodded, “Lunch for a week even if she says no.”

Momo glared at her friends, “Fine.”

“Can I not be part of this?”, Mina asked, she’s not a fan of wearing dresses. In fact, she feels uncomfortable wearing one.

Momo shook her head, “No. All for one, one for all, remember?”

Mina sighed, she knows her friends would help her too if she asks them to do something like this, “This will go on my embarrassing-shit-I-do list”

–––

“You’re the one asking someone to prom but why are you the only one not wearing a costume?”, Mina asked, she’s wearing a Belle costume from Beauty and the Beast.

Momo grinned, “Just because.”

“God, this is embarrassing.”, Jeongyeon said, she’s wearing the same dress Snow White wore in the movie and she’s also holding an apple that Mina gave her to make her feel more embarrassed. 

Jihyo shook her head, “I can’t believe you made them agree to do this.” She’s wearing a Moana costume, her tanned skin is a sight for everyone to see.

With them, there’s Irene as Aurora, Seulgi as Merida, Wendy as Cinderella, Jisoo as Ariel, Jennie as Elsa, Joy as Pocahontas, Rosé as Rapunzel, Lisa as Anna, and Yeri as Tiana. They completed the twelve Disney princesses.

“Oh, we’re not doing this for free.”, Irene said.

Jennie nodded, “Momo promised us something.”

“Which we aren’t going to talk about!”, Momo said, her best friends don’t need to know that she promised the other girls a bigger deal. “Let’s just wait here. Mina, did you tell your girlfriend to bring her here?”

Mina nodded, “Yeah, Nayeon said they’re on their way.”

“Okay, hold this.”, Momo said as she gave one letter to each princess.

A few minutes later, Nayeon and her friends arrived, surprised by what they’re seeing. Mina’s doing her best to avoid her girlfriend’s eye contact because she’s so damn embarrassed and Nayeon can’t help but giggle. 

Each Disney princess is holding a letter that spells P R O M W I T H M E ? ♡ Momo stepped forward and held a sign saying, ‘Kim Dahyun, the only princess missing is you.’ Momo grinned, “I won’t take ‘No’ for an answer, just so you know.”

Dahyun laughed, “Well, lucky for you because it’s a yes.”

“Thank God. Because they’d kill me if you said no.”, Momo laughed, “I kinda forced them into dressing up as a princess.”

Dahyun chuckled, “Yeah, I can see that.”

“Oh, by the way, this is for you.”, Momo said before handing Dahyun a bouquet of flowers. “And of course, a princess needs her tiara.” Momo put a tiara on Dahyun’s head. The blush on Dahyun’s cheek cannot be hidden. “You’re so red!”

Nayeon made her way to her princess, “My princess looks amazing.”

Mina rolled her eyes, “I’m going to get changed, wearing this is against my will.”

Nayeon laughed, “The dress looks great on you though!”

–––

A few days later, Jeongyeon still hasn’t come up with a way to ask Sana to prom. She sighed, “You know Momo, I blame you.”

“What? Why? What did I do?”, Momo asked.

Jeongyeon glared, “How can I beat your Disney princess promposal?” Momo’s promposal has been the talk around their campus because you don’t see the twelve Disney princesses in person every day. And not to mention the twelve students who dressed up as Disney princesses are the campus crushes.

“I have an idea.”, Jihyo said which made Jeongyeon gain a little bit of hope.

“What is it?”, Jeongyeon asked.

“This is just simple. Fill the music room with balloons and artsy stuff.”, Jihyo explained.

Jeongyeon raised her eyebrow, “Isn’t that a little boring?”

Jihyo shook her head, “Well if you write this on something I don’t think it’s boring.” Jihyo showed her phone to her friends.

“Oh, that’s actually witty.”, Mina commented.

Momo nodded, “I agree. That’s actually nice, just make sure to decorate the music room pretty.”

“Okay. The three of you are helping me. Let’s do this the day after tomorrow? I’ll buy the stuff we need after class.”, Jeongyeon said, hoping Sana will say yes even if she’ll do a simple promposal.

–––

Jeongyeon and her friends started decorating the music room during their lunch period. Mina even had to make an excuse to Nayeon as to why she can’t have lunch with her which Nayeon didn’t believe but she let her girlfriend be. It’s promposal season and Mina hasn't asked her to prom yet so she’s kind of looking forward to Mina’s promposal. The music room was filled with balloons and they’re not even sure how many balloons there were.

“I think there’s more than enough balloons.”, Mina said. “Because if you want more, I have to pass. I don’t think I can blow more balloons.”

“Same here. This is my last balloon.”, Momo added, before throwing the balloon she’s holding.

Jihyo shook her head, “I can’t believe you forgot to bring the air pump you airhead.”

Jeongyeon raised both her hands, “I’m sorry! It slipped my mind, okay?” Jeongyeon has been so nervous about her promposal that she almost forgot to bring everything she needed. Thank God she didn’t forget everything but she did forget to bring the air pump which was important.

Jihyo sighed, “Just write random shit around the room. After that, I think we’re done.”

Jeongyeon nodded and she started doing what Jihyo said.

–––

Mina was waiting outside Nayeon’s classroom. This is part of Jeongyeon’s plan. Mina will wait for Nayeon and then she’ll force everyone to come to the music room. Jeongyeon doesn’t know how Mina will do it but she sure hopes she can do it. And Mina did?

“Why do we need to tag along?”, Tzuyu asked.

Mina shrugged, “The music room has something… cool?”

“Cool?”, Chaeyoung asked. “What does that have to do with us?”

Mina sighed, “Stop asking questions. Let’s just go.”

Jihyo laughed, “I heard there’s a party in the music room. I think there’s food or something.”

Thank God, Jihyo is classmates with Nayeon because if she isn’t, Mina wouldn’t know how to bring everyone to the music room.

When they opened the door to the music room, they were welcomed by balloons, balloons, and more balloons. Inside the music room was Jeongyeon and Momo. Everyone scanned the music room and they saw Sana’s name written on one of the banners that Jeongyeon made.

“Uh… Sana?”, Jeongyeon said while scratching her nape. She flipped the board that she was holding to show what was written.

Sana giggled as she read what was written, “Blowing all these balloons took my breath away and so did you.”

Jeongyeon nervously smiled at Sana as she showed another board.

Sana smiled before reading it, “I just popped by to ask a question for you.”

“Uhh… Open the box in front of you to see the question.”, Jeongyeon nervously said. She suddenly feels like it’s gotten hot inside the music room because of the sweat on her forehead. 

Sana walked to the box and opened it. She was a little startled when balloons flew from the box. She didn’t miss the paper taped on the balloons. “Will you go on an adventure and fly up to prom with me?” Sana can’t help but smile from eye to eye, “I’d love to go to prom with you, Jeongyeon.”

Jeongyeon’s face lit up when she heard Sana’s answer. “Prom will be poppin’ because I’m going with you.”

“You can stop with the puns now.”, Mina said which earned a laugh from their friends. “By the way, babe.”

Nayeon looked at her girlfriend, “Yeah?”

“What are we wearing to prom? We haven’t talked about it yet.”, Mina asked.

Nayeon raised her eyebrows, she didn’t expect the question, “Is that your way of asking me to prom?” Nayeon pouted before leaving the music room. Honestly, hearing a ‘Will you go to prom with me?’ from Mina would make her say yes but straight up asking her what to wear for prom is a no. 

Everyone looked at Mina. “You haven’t asked her yet?”, Jihyo asked.

Mina shook her head, “I thought I didn’t have to? Because she’s my girlfriend?”

Jihyo can’t help but facepalm, “You’re stupid sometimes.”

“You mean I still need to ask her to prom? I thought since we were girlfriends, we’d automatically go to prom together?”, Mina said, still confused.

“You know you can just sing her a song and then she’d say yes, right?”, Sana asked. “But you... suddenly asking her what to wear for prom is a little… you know.”

Mina sighed, “Looks like I need to plan on how to beat your promposals.”

–––

Nayeon has been sulking since the day Mina asked Nayeon what they were going to wear to prom. In all honesty, Mina really didn’t know that she still needed to ask Nayeon to prom. Now, thanks to her friends, she finally realized that Nayeon might have been waiting for her to ask her ever since the day it was announced that there’s a prom. Mina’s been thinking about what to do for a week now.

“Please tell me you finally have an idea on how to ask Nayeon out to prom.”, Jihyo said.

Mina groaned, “How do you even ask a cheerleader to prom?”

“You know you don’t have to go overboard.”, Jeongyeon said. “You can sing her a song just like what you did before.”

“Or do what cheerleaders do. Cheer.”, Momo added.

Mina raised her eyebrow, she didn't get it. “What does that even mean?”

Momo shrugged, “Like... you know… Cheerleaders... cheer?”

Mina still doesn’t understand what her friend is trying to say. Her eyebrows furrowed as she was thinking hard. After a few minutes, she got an idea. “I have a plan.”

Mina explained to her friends what she thought about which earned a nod from her friends. “But you’ll be needing the cheerleaders to help.”, Jihyo said.

Mina nodded, “Yeah, I should go ask them later since they have practice.”

Jihyo sighed, “So, you’ll be needing me to stop Nayeon from going to practice early?”

“Yes, please.”, Mina said while grinning. “I also need help from the radio club? Is that what they’re called? The ones handling the announcement speakers?”

“Yeah, I know someone from that club.”, Jeongyeon said.

Mina clasped her hands, “Great. I need to talk to them and ask them to play something for me.”

Mina did everything she could in order to prepare her promposal. Today’s Tuesday and she’s planning on asking Nayeon on Thursday. She even talked to the cheerleaders to help her and they happily agreed. Mina also talked to the people on the radio club but they told her that they might get in trouble for using the speakers around the school for a non-academic announcement. Mina did her best to persuade them and promised them that she’ll take all the blame if the principal ever finds what her plan annoying or something. 

–––

It’s Thursday and Nayeon doesn’t know why she hasn’t seen Mina lately. It’s like her girlfriend has been MIA since yesterday. Nayeon only got to see Mina yesterday when she picked her up for school and when the latter drove her home. It’s the same today. Nayeon last saw Mina when they parted ways for their first class. Lunchtime is almost over and she still has no idea where her girlfriend is. She even texted and called Mina but the latter is not answering. Mina’s friends are of no help either because they say they have no idea where the girl is. Nayeon’s not expecting a promposal for her girlfriend. Definitely not.

Nayeon is in the middle of her physics class when an announcement is being made.

_Good afternoon everyone_

_We're flying at 24,000 feet, moving up to thirty-seven thousand feet_

_And then we've got clear skies all the way to Prom_

_And right now we're bringing you some promposal entertainment_

_One of our beloved students would like to sing you a song_

_Inspired by one of our students_

_And since we let our students do pretty much whatever they want, but not really,_

_Anyway, here she is_

Everyone is confused as to what was happening, even their teacher. Dahyun looked at Jihyo because she’s a hundred percent sure that it was Momo’s voice. Jihyo only shrugged. The sound of a guitar took over and Nayeon widened her eyes when she heard someone singing.

_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad_

_Tease you around when your mood isn’t bad_

_All I wanna do is go to prom with you_

Nayeon is sure that this is the reason why Mina has been MIA. She shook her head, her girlfriend sure does love going beyond her way just to make her happy.

_I’ll take you to hundreds and thousands of dates_

_Sing you a song, Sorry if I am late_

_Oh, it could be so nice, going to prom with you_

Nayeon can’t help but giggle. To be honest, she only wanted Mina to ask her out to prom in a simple way. 

_I'll miss you_

_Kiss you_

_Give you my coat when you are cold_

_Need you_

_Feed you_

_Even lend you my two hands to hold_

“I wonder who this person is asking to prom.”, their teacher asked. “A very lucky person, if I do say so myself. I hope she doesn’t get in trouble though.”

_So let me do the singing ‘till your cheeks are pink_

_Put you to laughter when I attempt to wink_

_Oh, I could be the one who goes to prom with you_

_I wanna go to prom with you, Nayeon_

All eyes turn to Nayeon and she can’t help but blush. Her girlfriend sure does love making her feel embarrassed. No other words were said after the song so Nayeon turned to Jihyo. “Where is she?”

Jihyo shrugged, “I have no idea.” Of course, that’s a lie because Jihyo knows that Mina’s at the school’s field making sure everything is perfect.

–––

After Nayeon’s last class, she was excited to leave the room because she can’t wait to see her girlfriend. But unlike other days, Mina wasn’t waiting for Nayeon outside her classroom. 

“We’ll walk you to the field since your girlfriend isn’t here to accompany you.”, Sana said, which earned a nod from Nayeon. Jihyo told Nayeon’s friends that Mina’s waiting for Nayeon at the field and of course they would love to see Mina’s promposal.

Nayeon was sulking when they were walking to the field. Her girlfriend asked her to prom earlier but she has no idea where she is. She still hasn’t got a single reply from the girl. 

When they reached the field, Nayeon was surprised to see that the entire cheer squad was already there. As Nayeon walked closer, she started to realize that it looked like a promposal. She just didn’t know that it was actually for her. Nayeon and her friends walked to the side of the field to watch what was going to happen.

The cheer squad, without their co-captain, Nayeon, moved to where Nayeon is and they started doing what Mina told them to.

_Oh Nayeon, you're so fine_

_You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Nayeon,_

_Hey Nayeon_

To say that Nayeon was surprised by the sudden chant was an understatement. She wasn’t expecting that the promposal was for her because Mina did do a promposal earlier.

The cheerleaders went to their positions and they started lifting a flyer one by one. The flyers were holding a paperboard each which completely says MINA + NAYEON = PROM?

Nayeon smiled and shook her head. Her girlfriend really knows how to surprise her. Mina then showed up with a bouquet of flowers and a huge paperboard. Nayeon smiled while reading what was written, “Will you go to prom with me? You’ve always been cheering for me so I hope I can cheer you up by taking you to prom. Yes = Hug Me, No = Do a backflip” 

Nayeon walked towards her girlfriend, who was wearing a big grin on her face. “I may be a cheerleader but I, unfortunately, can’t do a backflip. So I guess I’m left with no other choice but to hug you.” Nayeon wrapped her arms around Mina’s neck. “You’re so extra. I love you.”

Mina chuckled, “You were sulking because I didn't ask you to prom so I thought I needed to step up my game. And I love you so I’ll do everything I can to make you happy.”

Mina was about to receive a kiss from Nayeon but it was unfortunately interrupted. “Uh… Sorry to interrupt but… Mina, principal Lee is looking for you.”, Sakura, one of the radio club members, said.

Nayeon laughed, “Looks like you got yourself another detention.”

Mina shrugged, “The things I do for you.”

“You’ll get your kiss later.”, Nayeon said before winking. “Now, go meet the principal.”

Mina gave Nayeon the flowers before heading to the principal’s office. She doesn’t mind getting another detention. The important thing is that she made her girlfriend happy. 

–––

A few days has passed after the day Mina asked Nayeon to prom and they still haven’t talked about what to wear. It always slips Mina’s mind to ask Nayeon. So here they are right now, having their peaceful lunch when Mina finally remembered to ask. “Hey, so I can finally ask you what we are wearing for prom?”

“I honestly have no idea. Is there any color that you would like for us to wear?”, Nayeon asked. She’s excited about prom but she’s indecisive, she doesn’t know what to wear. 

Mina smiled, “I’m pretty sure any color would look great on you.”

Nayeon rolled her eyes, “Of course. Oh, will you be wearing a dress? I’d love to see you wear one.”

“I’m not a fan of wearing dresses but if you want me to wear one…”, Mina scratched her nape. “I guess I’ll consider?”

Nayeon waved her hand, “No, no. I don’t want you to wear something you aren’t comfortable with.” 

“Oh. Well, I think I’ll wear a tux?”

Nayeon rested her chin on her hand. “Okay, now that’s what I’d love to see.”

“I’ve been told that I look pretty good in a tux.”, Mina said before trying to wink.

Nayeon nodded, “I bet you do.”

“By the way, when are you buying a dress? Should I go with you?”. Mina asked

“I think I’ll go look for a dress with my friends. I want to surprise you.”

Mina nodded, “Okay, just tell me what color you’re wearing.”

–––

Buying a prom dress is not an easy thing to do because you wouldn’t want to wear something too simple but you also wouldn't want to overdress. Looking for the perfect prom dress is very challenging since you need to consider a lot of things. Nayeon and her friends already went to several stores and none of them found a prom dress yet.

The girls decided to split up and find a dress on their own. Going to different shops at the same time would lessen the chances of them liking the same dress so they went their own ways. After God knows how long, the girls finally found a dress that they’d like to wear. They took into consideration the style of the dress, the color, and of course the opinion of their dates. They know that their dates wouldn’t want them to overdress because they all said the same thing, ‘simplicity is beauty’ and ‘you’d look amazing with whatever you wear’. Nayeon and her friends honestly thought that their dates planned and practiced what to tell them.

**Cheerleader Girlfriend [9:22 PM]**

I finally bought a prom dress!

It’s pink, by the way

**Guitarist Girlfriend [9:23 PM]**

What pink?

Light shade or dark?

**Cheerleader Girlfriend [9:23 PM]**

Light shade

**Guitarist Girlfriend [9:25 PM]**

Can you accompany me to the mall tomorrow?

I need to buy a tie that matches the color of your dress

**Cheerleader Girlfriend [9:26 PM]**

Okay, sure!

Nayeon’s excited for prom, she’s excited to see Mina’s reaction when her girlfriend sees her in the dress she picked. But more importantly, Nayeon’s excited to see her girlfriend in a tux.

–––

Mina is a little bit regretting asking Nayeon to accompany her in finding a bow tie because they have been walking around the mall for almost an hour now and they still haven’t gotten to the section that sells ties.

“Babe, I’m pretty sure we won’t find a tie here.”, Mina said as she looked around. She doesn’t understand why they are currently in the stationery section.

Nayeon nodded, “I know, I know. I just remembered that I need to buy a new planner.” Nayeon’s looking at the set of planners around. “Oh look at this to-do-list. It’s so cute!”

Mina smirked, “Are you going to write my name on that to-do-list?”

Nayeon rolled her eyes before hitting her girlfriend’s arm, “Okay, okay, let’s go get you the bow tie that you need.”

Mina laughed, "Finally! We're going to get the one we actually need."

Luckily, they actually did head directly to the section that sells ties instead of making a few stopovers. Mina's just standing beside Nayeon, waiting for her girlfriend to pick the color that matches her dress.

Nayeon picked out a bow tie and stared at Mina which made Mina raise her eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm just imagining you wearing a tux.", Nayeon answered as she eyed her girlfriend from head to toe. "You're going to look hot, babe."

Mina smiled while shaking her head, "Babe, have you looked in the mirror? Between the two of us, I'm pretty sure you're the hot one." Mina grabbed the tie that Nayeon's holding, "Let's go get something to eat after I pay?" Nayeon nodded before they started walking towards the cashier. 

–––

Tonight is prom night and Mina's actually nervous. Well, who wouldn't be? Prom is the biggest and most awaited event for the year but not only that, her prom date slash girlfriend is none other than Nayeon Im, the most popular student of their year. They have been going out for a couple of months now but there are times where Mina still feels nervous around Nayeon.

Looking at the mirror, Mina smiled at herself. She's got to admit that she does look good in a tux but she won't let anyone know that she said it herself. Here she is, wearing a white button-down shirt under her pale pink vest which she bought the day after she purchased the bow tie. On top of that is her classic black peak lapel tuxedo. Mina was about to leave her house to pick Nayeon up when she remembered her bow tie and the corsage that she got for Nayeon. She looked at her watch and she's a little surprised to know that she was supposed to leave her house a couple of minutes ago so she hurriedly took the tie and the corsage before dashing out to her car.

Mina arrived outside Nayeon's house a few minutes late but it doesn't matter because her girlfriend is still not done getting ready. While waiting, Mina decided to put on the bow tie that she almost forgot. Nayeon's mother saw Mina putting on her bow tie so she walked towards Mina to help her. Mrs. Im smiled at Mina, "You look great, Mina."

Mina scratched her nape, "Thank you, Mrs. Im."

After a few minutes, Nayeon was finally finished getting ready so she headed downstairs to where Mina was. Mina felt like she was in a teen romance movie where everything starts to be in slow motion because of how gorgeous the protagonist is while wearing a beautiful dress. Nayeon's wearing a short pale pink dress that Mina doesn't know how to describe. But one thing is for sure, her girlfriend is the most gorgeous person to ever exist. Mina can't help but stare at her girlfriend.

"There's the prom queen!", Mrs. Im exclaimed. "Time for pictures!" The couple took hundreds of pictures thanks to Nayeon's parents. 

"You're missing something.", Mina said which made Nayeon a little bit surprised.

"What is it?", Nayeon said with a little worry.

Mina flashed Nayeon a smile, before getting the corsage that she bought. Mina took Nayeon's left hand before putting the corsage on the latter's wrist.

Nayeon smiled at her girlfriend, "You had me worried for a second there."

The sounds of the camera shuttering reminded the couple that they are not alone. "Honey, you're forgetting this." Mr. Im said as he handed Nayeon the boutonniere.

Nayeon took the boutonniere before facing her girlfriend. 

"It goes on the left side.", Mina said.

Nayeon rolled her eyes, "I know." She pinned the boutonniere on the left lapel of Mina's jacket.

"You two look perfect!", Mrs. Im exclaimed as she continued to take photos.

Mr. Im smiled while shaking his head, "You two should go. The prom can't start without their queens."

And with that, they left the house to go to prom.

–––

As soon as they reach their school parking lot, students wearing dresses and tuxedos are scattered around. Looks like the event hasn't started yet. And like the gentlewoman that Mina is, she opened the car door for her date. 

The couple is immediately welcomed by their friends. "You're late, Myoui!", Jihyo exclaimed. She's wearing a blue satin dress.

Mina grinned, "I forgot that I was supposed to be here early."

Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows, "You're supposed to be here early?"

Momo nodded, "Yeah. We're playing a few songs." She's wearing a black tuxedo with a black button-down shirt and a red bow tie. Beside her is Dahyun who's wearing a red dress.

Nayeon looked at Mina, "You didn't tell me."

"Mina tends to forget shit when she's with you but it's okay.", Jeongyeon said, she's wearing a black tuxedo with a black vest and a light pink bow tie that matches Sana's light pink dress.

"Where's Chaeyoung and Tzuyu by the way?", Nayeon asked.

"They're already inside. We should go now.", Sana answered.

Luckily, all ten of them fitted on one round table. Jihyo's date, Sejeong, has gotten close to their friends. It wasn't hard getting along because Sejeong is a very friendly person and Mina sees why Jihyo accepted Sejeong's promposal.

One of the student council members, Eunbi, walked up to their table to let the band know that they are going to play in less than ten minutes. Mina and her friends were left with no other choice but to leave their dates for a few minutes.

As they walked up the stage and prepared, the students started cheering. Jihyo stood in front as she took her guitar, before starting to play, she spoke. "Since it's prom and it's a very special day for all of us, we'll be performing four songs that will be sung by each of us."

The students cheered more as the band started playing. Jihyo was the first one to start singing. She started by singing Maybe The Night and everyone can see how Jihyo looks at Sejeong while she's singing. Maybe the night holds a little hope for them. Jihyo has never actually agreed on dating someone that's why they were all surprised when Jihyo agreed to be Sejeong's prom date. Out of all the people who asked Jihyo out, to prom or not, Sejeong is the only one who wasn't rejected and maybe, just maybe, maybe Jihyo feels a little something for Sejeong. Sejeong smiles at Jihyo with her famous eye smile and maybe that's what caught Jihyo's attention.

The second one to sing is the bassist, Jeongyeon. "This song is for my date tonight.", Jeongyeon said before starting to sing If Eyes Could Speak. The way JeongSa happened wasn't really surprising because Sana has been crushing on the bassist. Jeongyeon was actually oblivious even if their friends were always teasing them. It took Jeongyeon a long time before she realized that she likes Sana and it took a little longer for her to realize that Sana likes her back. Jeongyeon knows that she's never been the one good with words so she really hopes Sana gets what she's trying to say by listening to the song she's currently singing. _If eyes could speak I wouldn't have to talk_. Everyone can see how Jeongyeon and Sana look at each other. Maybe everyone except Jeongyeon thanks to her obliviousness. But right now, even Jeongyeon can't deny the look in Sana's eyes while she's watching her sing. Maybe Jeongyeon will finally ask Sana to date her for real. 

Momo stepped forward after Jeongyeon was finished singing. "Maybe this is a surprise to everyone but I sing too.", the drummer said while flashing a huge grin. The song that Momo chose to sing is You And Me by Lifehouse. The song fits Momo and Dahyun because Momo has always been attracted to Dahyun but she always fails to show it or fails to say it. Momo felt that she's been losing time because she still can't confess, just like in the second verse of the song. _All of the things that I want to say Just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping on words. You got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here._ Momo thought that prom would be the way of her showing Dahyun that she likes her more than a friend. To Momo, everything Dahyun does is beautiful and she just can't take her eyes away from her just like right now. Momo's just looking at Dahyun while she's singing and Momo can't help but smile because Dahyun's a blushing mess.

Last song. It's Mina's turn to sing. She took the drums when Momo was singing but now she's in front of the mic with a guitar in her hand. Before starting to sing, Mina faced her friends. "I want to change the song."

Her friends widened their eyes, "To what song?", Jihyo asked.

"Tenerife Sea. We've played it once but I feel that we can pull it off.", Mina said as she turned around to face the audience. She took a deep breath before the band started playing. Mina’s eyes automatically landed on her girlfriend. She smiled as she started singing.

_You look so wonderful in your dress_

_I love your hair like that_

_The way it falls on the side of your neck_

_Down your shoulders and back_

_We are surrounded by all of these lies_

_And people that talk too much_

Mina feels like everyone else isn't around, she feels like it's just her and Nayeon. She feels like it's only the two of them. Mina doesn't know why but for some reason she just can't stop staring at her girlfriend.

_Should this be the last thing I see_

_I want you to know it's enough for me_

_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_I'm so in love_

_So in love_

_So in love_

That's true, Mina is so in love with Nayeon. She's so in love that she's willing to go beyond her ways for her girlfriend. She's so in love that for her, Nayeon is more than enough.

_You look so beautiful in this light_

_Your silhouette over me_

Mina can't stop herself from smiling while singing. She sees her girlfriend trying to hide the blush on her cheeks and beside her are her friends who are teasing her as usual. It's fun to see her girlfriend blush, Mina actually finds it amusing how she can still make her girlfriend blush after all these months. It's a great sight, Mina loves it. It's the same for Mina though, Nayeon can still make her blush over the simplest things. 

_Should this be the last thing I see_

_I want you to know it's enough for me_

_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_I'm so in love_

_So in love_

_So in love_

_So in love_

_Lumiere, darling_

_Lumiere over me_

_Lumiere, darling_

_Lumiere over me_

_Lumiere, darling_

_Lumiere over me_

Mina remembers the times where Nayeon and her were just classmates. She actually failed to notice that Nayeon always sits beside her in that one class. She only realized it when she started crushing on her. She realized that Nayeon's always sitting beside her and is always willing to help her when she doesn't understand shit. Mina knew she's crushing on Nayeon but just like her oblivious friend, her obliviousness is also there. She didn't notice that Nayeon was always there. She failed to notice them at first but she's her girlfriend now and that's what matters. Mina smiles at the thought.

_You look so wonderful in your dress_

_I love your hair like that_

_And in the moment I knew you, Nayeon_

_I'm so in love_

Mina winked at Nayeon as she added the last line which made Nayeon laugh because everyone knows Mina can't really wink, but she tries. Nayeon mouthed 'I love you' which made Mina smirk and mouthed 'I know'.

As their band finished playing, a different band started to enter the stage. Mina and her friends went to their dates quickly because while they were up on the stage, other students were already slow dancing to their songs which leaves their dates on their table.

"Can I have this dance?", Mina said after offering her hand to Nayeon.

"You have no idea how many people Nayeon rejected just because she wanted you to be her first dance.", Sana said, which earned laughter from the entire table.

Mina smiled, "I actually know. I was looking at her the entire time I was on stage and I started to think that she was only rejecting people because I was looking." Their friends laughed at Mina’s comment.

"And I also know that Nayeon wasn't the only one rejecting people.", Jeongyeon said. "Can I have this dance?", she asked Sana to which the latter replied with a nod.

_I'd never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_‘Til you open the door_

_There's so much more_

Nayeon took Mina's hand as they started walking towards the dance area.

_I'd never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

"I'm pretty sure you already know this but I don't dance.", Mina said.

Nayeon smiled, "Well, you just put your hands on my waist like this." Nayeon said as she grabbed Mina's hands and placed them on her waist. "And then I put my hands here." Nayeon rested her hands on Mina's shoulder, close to her girlfriend's neck. "And then we just sway."

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

Mina's looking at Nayeon's eyes, "You look amazing."

"You do too.", Nayeon said as she smiled. "By the way, you never told me you play the drums."

Mina shrugged, "I learned it just for the song that Momo sang."

Nayeon widened her eyes, "Really?"

Mina laughed, "No, I'm kidding. I do know how to play the drums but I prefer the guitar."

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes_

_And you made me believe_

The couple's teasing one another while swaying to the song but Mina didn't let the opportunity slide. She started singing along.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier, oh_

Nayeon smiled before singing the next lyrics 

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_I don't want to hide anymore_

_Oh oh_

Mina saw that Jeongyeon and Sana were near them so she signaled to Jeongyeon which made the latter nod. 

"You know, I would love to dance with you all night but I guess I'd let other people dance with you.", Mina said as she grabbed one of Nayeon's hands and spun her girlfriend around. Mina and Jeongyeon spun their dates making them switch partners.

"Did you two practice that?", Sana smilingly asked while shaking her head.

Mina laughed, "Is it that obvious?"

Sana nodded, "But it's cute. Anyway, I just realized that we actually look like—"

"Like we're each other's prom dates?", Mina said while laughing which made Sana laugh while nodding. "Yeah, I did notice that your dress and Nayeon's kind of have the same color."

"Tzuyu's wearing the same color too.", Sana said as she pointed towards Tzuyu and Chaeyoung using her lips. Tzuyu's also wearing a light pink dress while Chaeyoung is kind of wearing the same thing as Mina and Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung is wearing a black tuxedo with a light pink bow tie.

Mina looked to where Sana's lips were pointing, "That's cute, the six of us are matching."

And just like what Jeongyeon and Mina did, Mina and Momo changed partners. And it went on until Mina danced with all of Nayeon's friends, and Jihyo. After dancing with the people that Mina wanted to dance with, she went back to their table to rest. Mina can't help but chuckle because her girlfriend is practically not leaving the dance floor. Whenever Nayeon sits down, someone will approach her to ask her to dance. Mina doesn't mind because, at the end of the day, Nayeon's her girlfriend.

After so many songs, Nayeon sat down and she began rejecting people that asked her to dance because she said she's tired and she wants to rest for a bit. "Want to go somewhere?", Mina asked and Nayeon nodded. 

They went to their place. The one where they had their first date but before heading there, they bought food from some fast-food chain's drive-thru. 

Mina saw that Nayeon's having a hard time walking. "I'll remove your heels.", Mina said as she crouched down.

"Why?", Nayeon asked.

"I can see you having a hard time walking, babe. And it's just us here so it's okay.", Mina removed Nayeon's heels and she removed her shoes as well.

The couple looked at the stars while sharing stories. "You know what my favorite constellation is?", Nayeon asked.

"Why do I have a feeling that you'll say your favorite constellation is the moles on my face?"

Nayeon laughed, "That's actually what I was supposed to say."

"Hey.", Mina said, which made Nayeon look at her. Mina stood up and offered her hand to Nayeon which the latter took. Mina took her phone and played a song, she grabbed Nayeon's arms and wrapped it around her neck while she rested her hands on Nayeon's waist.

_I found a love for me_

_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

They swayed to the sound of the song, looking at each other lovingly. Mina started singing along to the song.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

The song went on and they just continued swaying. Right now, it's just the two of them. Dancing together under the moonlight and millions of stars. It's relaxing. Mina knows this is what Nayeon wanted. Just the two of them with no one interrupting them. Mina can’t help but fall in love with her girlfriend more and more. And it goes both ways, the more Nayeon spends time with Mina, the more she falls for her. The song continues as they sway their bodies to the rhythm of the song. They’re just looking at each other’s eyes lovingly. 

And now, it's Nayeon's turn to sing.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you in that tux, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Mina smiled, she really loves listening to Nayeon's voice. But she knows that Nayeon will only sing one verse so she continued singing the song after her girlfriend.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect every day_

Little by little, their faces started moving close to each other. Mina looked at Nayeon's eyes before looking at the latter's lips and Nayeon did the same. As their lips were about to meet, Mina and Nayeon's phone rang. "Well, way to ruin the mood.", Mina said as she looked at the caller. It's Jihyo.

Nayeon laughed, "It's Sana, I'm answering the call."

Mina pouted before answering Jihyo's call.

"Where the hell are you?", Jihyo asked a little too loud

"Uh, somewhere? Why?", Mina asked. "You ruined the moment by the way."

If Mina's with Jihyo, she'll see how Jihyo's eyes roll, "Whatever. You're needed here."

"No, bye.", Mina answered before ending the call.

"Okay, so we have to go back.", Nayeon said which made Mina pout again. "Why are you pouting?", Nayeon said while laughing.

Mina raised her eyebrow, "Why do we need to go back?"

Nayeon grabbed Mina's hand, "Well, it looks like prom is boring without the prom queens."

"What?", Mina asked. "Who cares about the—"

Nayeon rolled her eyes, "We're the prom queens."

Mina widened her eyes, "What? No way!"

"Yes, way. Let's go back.", Nayeon said while dragging a pouting Mina with her. "Oh, wait." Nayeon wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, "Where were we before we got interrupted?"

Mina smiled before leaning in. Nayeon's kisses make Mina feel like she's levitating off the ground, she feels like she's floating on air. Mina still feels like her brain short circuits whenever her girlfriend kisses her lips. To Nayeon, Mina's kisses make her feel like there are fireworks glowing inside her. Nayeon feels like her whole body tingles as a wave of warmth builds up from her stomach to her chest.

The sound of their phones ringing made them break the kiss. "Okay, now what?", Mina groaned.

Nayeon laughed before holding her girlfriend's hand, "Let's go, they're waiting for us."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Grow Old With You - Adam Sandler  
> Maybe The Night - Ben & Ben  
> If Eyes Could Speak - Devon Werkheiser  
> You and Me - Lifehouse  
> Tenerife Sea - Ed Sheeran  
> Crazier - Taylor Swift  
> Perfect - Ed Sheeran


End file.
